


Close Enough

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that Dean wants him, but just won't do anything about it. Sam takes matters into his own hands. [Soulless Sam, definitely consent on Dean's part but it's not explicitly stated so warning just in case.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

This was the only way it could happen. Dean would never agree of his own free will, no matter how much he wanted it. Sam had seen the way Dean looked at him, the way his eyes traveled over him, taking in every chiseled line of his musculature, resting on the bulge in his pants. He saw the shame Dean felt about it, the way his face reddened and his fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. Sam saw how Dean licked his lips when he walked around the motel shirtless. He didn't know if Dean's reluctance was due to the fact that he was his brother or soulless, but either way he meant to have him.

“Sam, think about this for a second!” Dean growled, arms tugging at the bonds tying his wrists to the headboard, feet scrabbling at the mattress. Sam smiled silently and placed a finger to Dean's lips, effectively shutting him up.

“I've thought about this for a long time, Dean,” he said, tracing the outline of Dean's lips with the tip of his index finger. “I know you've thought about it, too. I've seen you watching me, Dean.”

Dean snapped at the finger but didn't protest further, simply glaring, his cheeks flushed. Sam pulled his hand out of the way just in time and chuckled softly. “I know you could stop me if you didn't really want it,” he whispered in Dean's ear, one hand caressing the side of his face and the other cupping his dick through his jeans. He smirked at the stiffness he found. “And you do want it, don't you? You're enjoying this.” Dean glared at him, but his glare faded into gasps of pleasure as Sam began to palm his cock.

Sam grinned widely and nipped at Dean's earlobe before smashing their lips together, fierce and possessive, snarling with want and need. He was his, always his, and Dean met the kiss with equal fervor, biting at Sam's tongue and pressing his erection into his hand. Sam obligingly unzipped his fly and ripped off his jeans and boxers with one fluid motion, the muscles in his arms rippling with the effort. Dean's cock twitched as it met the cool air, and Sam placed one last kiss on Dean's chin before licking down his chest to lave a stripe up the underside of it. Dean groaned and bucked his hips but Sam pulled away with one last teasing flick of his tongue.

“Don't worry Dean,” he said. “I might be soulless, but I'm not cruel. I'm going to make sure you enjoy it when I fuck you into the mattress.” His thumbs rubbed circles on Dean's hipbones while he sucked a bruise onto his inner thigh. Dean arched and twisted his back, trying to get Sam's sinful tongue to make contact with his aching cock but Sam carefully kept his distance, pushing Dean's legs apart and licking a gentle circle around his hole.

The noises Dean was making were purely pornographic, hisses and sighs and grunts and his arms tensed helplessly, his fists clenching tightly. Sam held his hips down firmly but not roughly and continued to tease at his entrance, painting stripes back and forth before stiffening his tongue and plunging it into the tight heat. The muscles tightened around him and Dean let out a cry of pleasure.

“Sam, fuck—! Untie me, damn it!” he begged, wrists pulling helplessly at the rough rope. Sam just chuckled, a deep sound that went straight to Dean's dick, and ghosted two fingers over Dean's bottom lip.

“You talk too much,” he murmured, and worked them into Dean's mouth. His brother tried to talk around them, to protest, but he could only make meaningless sounds, and shortly gave up. Soon he began to suck on them and run his tongue around them in a figure eight. His lips tightened and loosened on them and Sam reveled in his victory, flicking his tongue against the skin at the base of Dean's cock.

“I knew you'd be into this,” Sam said, the smirk on his face broadening. “Look at you, sucking on my fingers like a goddamn whore.” Dean's teeth scraped along his finger but that was all he got by way of argument, and he counted that as another victory. He began to tongue-fuck Dean in earnest, thrusting in and out, widening his tongue when it was in deep and narrowing it to pull it out. He moved his fingers in time until he felt that they were sufficiently coated in Dean's saliva, then dragged them over his luscious bottom lip and down his chin, leaving a trail of wetness behind.

Sam removed his tongue and moved back far enough to wink up at Dean and then he pressed the digits where his mouth had been moments prior, all the way to the first knuckle. Dean groaned and his hips stuttered, pearls of precome dripping down his cock and Sam licked them off, carrying them on his tongue to kiss them into Dean's mouth, wet and dirty. The tips of his fingers stroked at Dean's prostate, thrusting and curling in turn, then spreading apart, working him open. He prepped Dean thoroughly, knowing that he only had one shot at this, and he wanted Dean to want it as much as he did. Based on the whining vibrations he felt traveling from Dean's throat right through to his lips, Dean wanted it very badly indeed.

Deans wrists were rubbed raw and Sam laved them with his tongue, soothing the irritated skin but not removing the bindings. He pulled off his pants and tossed them on the floor, followed by his boxers, and grabbed a bottle of lotion off the bedside table, pouring a small amount into his hand and slicking up his cock. He leaned down to kiss the space beneath Dean's ear and smiled into his neck.

“I am going to make you scream for me,” he said, punctuating each word with a sharp nip to the shell of his ear. Dean shivered bodily.

“Just fuck me already,” he growled, trying to press into Sam's erection. Sam smirked and moved his hips away.

“That's cute,” he replied. “Really cute. But you forgot the magic word.”

“Please,” Dean grumbled through gritted teeth.

“I'm sorry?” Sam asked, holding one hand up to his ear playfully.

“Please fuck me,” Dean nearly shouted, every muscle taut. “Fucking...just do it, Sam!”

Sam grinned and plunged straight into Dean, one thrust, straight to the base. They groaned in tandem, hips grinding together, and Sam gripped Dean's waist for leverage, pulling out only to thrust back in hard enough to make both of them see stars. Sam pounded harder and faster and Dean's legs wrapped around his waist, trapping him close in the only way he could. He wrapped a hand around Dean's neglected cock, twisting his wrist and jacking it slowly, in rhythm with but not simultaneous to his thrusts. His head dropped to Dean's neck and he licked and kissed and sucked at it, marking it in every way he could, claiming Dean as his.

When they came it wasn't at the same time but it was close. Sam pulled away almost immediately, wiping his dick with a handful of tissue and pulling his clothes back on, sated and pleased.

“You're not my brother,” Dean ground out, his voice totally wrecked.

Sam grinned and kissed Dean softly as he untied the ropes.

“No,” he said softly, almost regretfully. “But I'm the closest you're gonna get.”


End file.
